Sweet Memories
by Little Myy
Summary: Something weird is happening to Kurama. What will the others do when they finds out about it? Is there anything they can do? And is their help even wanted? HieixKurama
1. The Call

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, it wouldn't be so great. So don't sue me.

Warnings: In this chappie, I think there isn't any. If there is, it's shounen ai (male/male relationship).

This is HieixKurama fic after all.

Possibly violence, brutal death descriptions (none of the main characters will die, don't be afraid. I don't like death fics) and language later on. Not sure though.

Little Myy: This is my first fic and English isn't my native language so go easy on me. Please.

I hope you enjoy. And remember, this is only the beginning.

Oh, and just for information. This is based after the series, so that the guys are something like 24.

I personally don't like this kind of fics so much, but still I wrote this. -sweatdrop-

"" _indicates speaking_

_:: :: indicates thoughts_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The Call

It was beautiful evening. Yusuke was lying on the sofa watching television. ::_Ah, I love Sundays::, _he thought, ::_no work, no worries.::_

Nowadays Yusuke had to work in the Ramen shop nearly all the time, because Keiko was busy with their son. Little bit over a month ago Keiko had given birth to a cute little boy, who they had named Hiroji.

He was lucky he wasn't Rekai Tantie anymore; he was exhausted even without the title. Well, the old gang had to keep an eye on the demons; just in case, but the last one appeared almost two years ago. Of course the members still were in contact with each others even when it didn't concern any youkais. They just didn't meet very often; every one of them was busy.

Last time when they had gathered, it was at Kuwabara's and Yukina's weddings, half week before Keiko had gotten into the hospital.

These days Kuwabara was working in some school as a gymnastic teacher and after the honeymoon he had moved in Genkai's temple where Yukina lived. Genkai had died couple of years ago, so Yukina had been taking care of the place alone.

Hiei was still working for Mukuro, but came visiting Kurama as often as he could. The others had found out about them a couple of years ago. The bionic woman understood Hiei, so she didn't keep him away from the fox for long times. Well, there were always exceptions, but only when necessary.

And Kurama. He had moved away from her mother's house after graduating and was now working for some succeeding company.

Yusuke was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't even hear the phone ringing.

"Yusuke, will you please answer the phone! I'm busy with Hiroji!" Keiko shouted from the bedroom.

"Okay, okay!" Yusuke answered back as loud as his wife and picked up the phone. "Moshi moshi, the Urameshi residence, Yusuke speaking." Yusuke had learned some manners while being married to Keiko.

"Hello Yusuke-kun. This is Shiori, Shuichi's mother", a woman's voice spoke on the phone.

"Oh, good evening Hatanaka-san. Can I help you somehow?" Yusuke asked politely. ::_Why on earth did Kurama's mother call me?::_

"Yes, I was wondering if you'd know where Shuu-kun is." The woman sounded uneasy.

"I'm sorry but, no. I haven't heard of him for quite a while. Why?"

"Well, he was supposed to come to dinner today, but he's late."

_::Okay, that isn't like Kurama.:: _"Have you tried calling him?"

"Yes, but he hasn't answered."

"Maybe he's at work? Have you tried there?" Yusuke suggested.

"Yes I have. They said he has been working at home, since that fainting incident two weeks ago. I thought you knew."

"In matter of fact I didn't. And you have tried his cell phone, haven't you."

"Yes, but it wasn't on", Shiori breathed heavily. "I would like to check him, but my husband's sister, Akane, is visiting so I can't leave."

"Okay, I'll go check him for you", Yusuke offered. "And I'll tell him to call you."

"Thank you very much, Yusuke-kun", Shiori sounded relieved.

"It's nothing."

"Well, bye then."

"Bye", with that the man hanged up phone.

Yusuke was searching his keys, when Keiko came out of the bedroom carrying a widely smiling baby in her arms. "Who was it?"

"Shiori", the ex-detective answered. His wife shot him a puzzled look so he continued. "Sure you know Kurama's mother don't you?"

"Baka, of course I know her!" Keiko said angrily. "But why did she call?"

"Well, she was worried about Kurama, because he hadn't shown up yet and they had some kind of family dinner", Yusuke explained while putting his white-blue jogging shoes on.

"Well, that's weird. Had she tried calling him?" the brown haired woman asked worriedly.

"Yeah, but he didn't answer... and it seems that he has been working for two weeks at home", Yusuke said before Keiko could ask the next question. "I'm going to check if he's alright."

"Okay, well tell him hi for me", Keiko said and waved goodbye to her husband.

"I will!" Yusuke answered care-freely over his shoulder and shut the door after him.

Kurama's house wasn't so far away from Yusuke's and Keiko's apartment, so the man decided to walk there. He would be there faster than by car if he ran. And so he did. Always if possible was important to train. Not that he wasn't in good shape, no, nothing like that, but you never knew when something unexpected happens. If something Yusuke had learned while he was working for Koenma it was that always be ready for anything.

It didn't take too long for Yusuke to get in front of Kurama's home. The house was modern, not so big, one floored single-family house, with yard like a palace garden. Well, it was Kurama's garden after all.

_::How does he have money for this?:: _Was the first thought that run through the man's mind. It was always the same question and always the same answer. ::_He lives alone, well almost, works in a big company, gets rises all the time and earns like hell.:: _Yusuke was kind of bitter about Kurama's success in everything._ ::And he doesn't even brag about it.::_

As he walked to the door he tried to feel the redhead's youki. It was weak, but still it was there. He rang the doorbell. No answer. He pushed the button again, little longer this time. Yet again, there wasn't any answer.

He tried the last time, and when it was still quiet he checked if any windows were left open. None were. So he broke the glass on the front door, put his hand through the opening and opened the door from in.

The inside of the house was as breath-taking as the outside. It was neat and everything looked great. Even somebody like Yusuke or Kuwabara could tell that it was furnished with good taste.

The break-inner walked further inside the house and turned to look in the kitchen. It was the only room, where lights were on.

"You didn't have to break the door, you know", a voice said from behind Yusuke.

He turned in surprise and faced Kurama, who was in a bathrobe. "Well, you could have answered the phone or opened the door when someone rings the doorbell", the black haired intruder said sarcastically.

"I was in a shower as you can see", the redhead hit back and moved past his friend into the kitchen. He took a glass and filled it with water. "So what gives me this unexpected honour?"

"Your mother called me." Yusuke started, "She was worried, 'cause you had forgotten the family dinner and didn't answer the phone."

The fox spitted the water that he had been drinking with force. "Oh no! It was today?"

"Well, today is Sunday, you know. Don't you usually go to your mother's house on Sundays?" Yusuke asked. ::_He sure is acting strangely.::_

"I guess I just hadn't paid any attention to the days", Kurama said not liking the direction where the conversation was going. He put the glass in the sink and walked out of kitchen to the living room. "I guess I should get ready quickly and leave. I'm going by car so would you like a ride to somewhere?"

"No, I'll walk", Yusuke said. He watched the fox, wishing he would notice something different in his friend. Anything that would tell him, that something wasn't right. But all he saw was a tall, slender, beautiful man with bright emerald eyes and long red locks, which were still wet after the shower. Kurama didn't look like himself, but Yusuke couldn't specify anything.

"Yusuke is something wrong?" the green eyed beauty asked smiling his normal, gently smile.

The black haired man made up his mind. "Can I ask you something?"

"Isn't it obvious? Of course you can."

"Why is your youki so weak?"

The fox's eyes widened for a second, but soon he was smiling again, like everything was perfectly fine. "Is that what bothers you?" the redhead laughed. "I was doing the garden today and used most of my youki to make some of my flowers bloom."

It sounded reasonable to Yusuke, so he let it be. ::He'_s just tired for all the work he does. I would be if I was him.::_ "Well if that's the case, I think I should be leaving now", Yusuke said and turned to go.

"Thank you Yusuke and tell my greetings to Keiko and the baby", Kurama said and disappeared in to a room.

The ex Spirit Detective remembered the door as he opened it. "Send me the bill from the window I broke!" he shouted to his friend.

"Oh, don't worry about it! It's not a big deal", the other answered with amused voice.

Yusuke snorted. ::_Of course it's not a big deal.::_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

Rekai Tantei = The Spirit Realm Detective, meaning a person who works for Koenma/Spirit World.

youkai = demon

Makai = The Demon World

Moshi moshi = Normal thing said in Japan, when you answer the phone.

-san and –kun = an ending, which you put in the end of somebody's name (not always), a Japanese thingy.

Baka = an idiot

youki = the energy every demon has. Like spirit energy or ki or so. (reiki is the energy that every human possesses)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There was the first chapter. I hope it was readable. And I know, it was boring, but there is really a plot and things start to happen quite soon. This is just some background information.

Please review, 'cause it makes me think someone actually read this. And it forces me to write faster. (so if you don't want more, don't review, of course if you absolutely want to flame me... I can't do anything about it. And for a warning, I'm fireproof). There will be more. –Evil laugh-

The thing is, when will I post it.

Don't bother to think the title too much. It will have a meaning (well many of them). I hope you'll get it.

And special thanks to my friend rebecca85, who helps and bears me when I have crisis with this fic.

Read her great fics!


	2. Hallucinations

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. You should know it already.

Warnings: Violence, language, shounen ai (m/m relationship), well OOC:ness, but it has a reason.

Little Myy: So here is the second chapter. I'm not quite happy with it, but if I read it more and start correcting more you'd never get to read this.

"" indicates speaking

:: :: indicates thoughts

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Hallucinations

The dark figure landed in the backyard of Kurama's house. Hiei hated using the front door, it was so visible. But the fox didn't want him to use windows either, so he used the back entrance.

The fire demon opened the door with a key Kurama had given to him. After all, he practically lived here.

Sometimes it felt like the kitsune used some kind of mind trick on him; Kurama always managed to talk Hiei over.He had even made the koorime to wear human clothes every time they were in public, which was pretty often.

The fire demon took off his shoes, yet another thing the redhead had insisted, and walked in and to the kitchen. ::_The fox is probably still visiting his mother.:: _

Hiei opened the fridge in hunger, but all he found was empty shelves, except two cans of orange juice. He even looked through all the cupboards and found nothing but coffee. ::_Hn, Kurama doesn't even drink that.::_ The eatable things in the house were bread and two apples.

The kitchen wasn't the only thing that was unusual. There weren't any carpets on the floor, the answerer machine was almost full of unchecked messages and Kurama's table was filled with undone paperwork. It almost looked like Koenma's table years ago. There was first aid kit lying on their bed and next to it was a blood covered shirt.

Before Hiei leaved to search the green eyed beauty, the phone rang. He didn't answer, but he stayed and listened. It went to the answerer machine. "Hello, Minamino-san. It's Rika-san", a young woman's voice was heard on the phone. "I was just wondering if you are alright. I haven't seen you at work for awhile. But it sounds like you're not home right now. Hope you'll be alright and come back soon."

_::If all the messages are like that, no wonder he doesn't listen to them.::_ It took a moment that the fire demon actually realised that Kurama hadn't been at work.

The worry, that Hiei didn't fully admit, grew. He was leaving to search the redhead (trough the front door, which window was still broken) when he heard a car sounds. It was driven in the garage and a moment later the front door opened. Kurama came in and took his shoes of. He was wearing a black polo shirt and white trousers. The kitsune looked at Hiei, who was standing in the hallway. The green eyes widened.

"No, not again", he murmured and pushed his sleeve upwards uncovering his arm, which was full of still healing cut marks. ::_I don't want to see it anymore::._

Hiei knew Kurama's wounds would be gone in couple of days and after that there wasn't even a scar left. So the oldest marks on his fox's arm couldn't be more than two days old.

The yoko reached his pocket and pulled out a stilt knife. Hiei watched in horror when the blade came out. Just before the cold steel could hurt the pale skin, he got his acts together. With a one, quick movement he grabbed the Kurama's wrist and took the knife from the trembling hand.

"What are you doing?!" the fire demon asked anger burning in his eyes.

"Hiei is it really you?" the redheaded beauty whispered.

Hiei let the other man's wrist go and looked in the emerald eyes. There wasn't the normal shine in those beautiful orbs. "Who else?"

The fox smiled in relief and for a moment it seemed like the shine was back. But then his expression changed again in a doubtful look. "You aren't going to leave me are you?"

"Why would I do that?" Hiei really didn't get where Kurama had got that from.

"Well, if you were tired of me or something. Just forget it", the kitsune smiled. "Can I have my knife back?"

"No, if you're going to cut yourself with it."

"Come on Hiei. I wouldn't do something that stupid..." Kurama said like nothing had happened. ::_...right now.::_

"Really?" the koorime asked raising an eyebrow.

"Fine, keep it", Kurama felt anger rising in him, but he shook it away and smiled Hiei sweetly. "Have you eaten already? I could make you something if you want." He started walking to the kitchens direction.

"There isn't anything to eat."

"Oh, right", the fox stopped and kept quiet for a moment. Then he continued. "We could always go somewhere to eat or order something."

Hiei was thinking about the options, when he realized what Kurama's intentions were. "Don't even try it, fox."

"Try what?" on the redhead's face was an innocent look.

"To change the subject!"

"I am not trying that!"

"Yes you are!"

The two of them had moved in the living room. Hiei pushed Kurama to the couch and sat himself on the coffee table in front of the green eyed beauty.

"Now you tell me, what the hell is wrong with you?" Hiei didn't have patience anymore.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm perfectly fine", Kurama said convincing, but he didn't quite look in the red eyes.

"No you aren't! You don't look or act like yourself! You don't even have your youki anymore! Your arm is full of cut marks and just now you were going to do one more, damn it! And you say you are alright!! I don't buy that crap!" This was probably the longest thing Hiei had ever spoken to anybody in one breath. But it was also the first time that the koorime was really angry with Kurama. "So start explaining!"

_::Hiei sure do know me too well. Yusuke didn't notice anything, except my youki.::_

"Noth..." the kitsune started, but the gaze in the red eyes made him change his mind. "I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?!"

"I just keep seeing these things, hallucinations, nightmares. They just don't leave me alone", Kurama took a deep breath. He knew there wasn't any backing away now. "First they were just nightmares so I couldn't or I didn't want to sleep..."

The koorime got the answer, why there was so much coffee in the house.

"...but after that I started to see them even when I was awake. I can't tell what's really happening and what isn't. Well, I can sometimes recognize when I have the illusions, but it doesn't help much."

Hiei kept quiet so Kurama continued. "The only thing that can snap me out of them is pain. First it only needed a pinch or so, but now they come all the time and well, I think soon it needs even more than a cut to wake me up." He really wanted to forget the hallucinations. It was always as torturing. Even when he didn't see them, he remembered them.

After a long silence Hiei talked. "For how long?"

"Not quite a month", Kurama answered looking at his hands then he raised his head. He was trying to smile and it almost looked real. "It isn't so bad."

Hiei didn't say anything, but his eyes showed he didn't believe the last statement. The spiky haired man stood up and walked to the phone. While he had been 'living' in the Ningenkai he had learned how to use all kind of electrical things, like phone. He didn't like them, but he could use them if needed. And now was one of the times he was lucky to know how.

"What are you doing?" the fox asked from the sofa.

"I'm calling the others."

"No Hiei, I don't want them to get mixed in this thing."

"I think they do. And I want to get you back to normal."

That wasn't thing you heard from Hiei everyday. He normally didn't say anything that showed some kind of affection. But today he had said many things that made him look, like he really cared about Kurama. And he did.

The redhead was so deep in his thoughts he didn't pay attention to the conversation the fire demon was talking on the phone. He wasn't quite sure if this was only another cruel trick of his mind. So he took the pocket-knife that the koorime had accidentally left on the coffee table and made another cut on his left arm. ::_The seventeenth cut within twenty-four hours. It's getting worse.::_

"Why the heck did you do that for?" Hiei asked angrily and took the knife away, again.

"I just wanted to be sure." ::_What a lame excuse. My brains sure seems like they don't work. I can't even lie or come up with some good excuses::._

The blood drops were making a small pool on the floor. The moved carpets just got a reason_. _Hiei left for a second and came back with the first aid kit and a towel. He dropped the cloth over the red pool and made a bandage on Kurama's arm. After that he removed the blood covered towel and disappeared again. After he got back, he helped the fox up and led him in the hallway.

"Where are we going?" the kitsune asked while putting his shoes on.

"To Yusuke's."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

Kitsune = fox

Koorime = Ice maiden/ice demon in this case, meaning Hiei.

Yoko = fox demon or something

youki = demon's (spirit) energy

Ningenkai = Human World

----------------------

That's that. Please review. More pressure, quicker writing. I hope it was okay.

My school starts next week so let's see how quickly I can update, but I try my best to make it soon.

To BabbleQueen: Thanks for the review. I said in the first chapter that the guys (I meant Kuwabara and Yusuke) are something like 24, so it makes Kurama's human form 25 years old. I think.

To What2CallMyself: All your questions will have an answer. And well, most of them got some kind of answer in this one. I hope you'll have patience to read further smirk. Thanks.

To Wish He Was Mine: I hope I can keep your interest up. This was pretty revealing chapter. Thank you for the review.

Thanks to all of you for your reviews. They made me happy. smile


	3. What's Happening?

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Warning: violence, language, shounen ai, OCC:ness

Little Myy: Here is the next chapter. Enjoy. I was supposed to update sooner, but well. I have a life too, you know. And school –sigh-

"" indicates speaking

:: :: indicates thoughts

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: What's happening?

About half an hour ago Hiei and Kurama had arrived to Yusuke's place. Kuwabara and Yukina hadn't been there yet. Instead of them there had been Koenma and Botan. It had been even worse than the fox had thought. ::Why did they have to tell everyone about this.:: Kurama really didn't want the whole world to know about his problems. The green eyed beauty liked to keep his own business to himself. And beside that, it was him who always worried about the others. Not the other way round. He really hated this.

The atmosphere had been awful. Nobody talked. For once even Botan was quiet. Keiko had been so nervous she had gone to cook. She hadn't done anything complicated so it had been soon ready and they had eaten in silence. Kurama would have skipped the meal, but Hiei wouldn't allow it.

Just before Yukina and Kuwabara had gotten there, the redhead had had another 'attack', as he called them. He had cut himself with another knife, that had been on his jackets pocket (and which Hiei didn't take this time). The two missing persons had arrived. Yukina had healed his wound and other cut marks. He really didn't want that to happen either. The whole situation was absolutely horrible. Kurama had felted really uncomfortable so he had gone to the bathroom.

Now he was leaning against the wall near the kitchen door. He didn't have much of his youki so nobody knew he was listening.

It was Kuwabara who broke the silence. "So, why are we here? I heard it has something to do with Kurama." Nobody spoke. "Well, what's wrong with him? He looked alright to me except the bleeding arm. But Yukina healed it didn't she."

"Kazuma-san, he had seventeen other cuts", Yukina said shyly. Everyone looked at her like they didn't believe their ears.

"Okay... that's weird... Who did them to him?" the orange haired man continued after a while. Nobody else could say anything among their shocks or didn't want to.

"Kurama", Hiei's deep voice answered to the slow minded human.

"What did you say?" Kuwabara man asked.

"I said. It was Kurama himself", the koorime said extremely slowly.

Yet again there came silence.

"Well, it isn't so bad isn't it? I mean if he can snap out of the hallucinations with cuts", Botan said trying to sound hopeful.

Hiei shot the blue haired girl a murderous look.

"What hallucinations?" The only one, who didn't know the situation, was Kuwabara. The fire demon had talked to Yukina on the phone, of course.

Kuwabara was ignored.

"Botan-san, what I have heard about these things I think if we won't do anything he can't wake up of them at all", Yukina said sadly looking the teacup before her.

"Hey! Will someone listen to me? What the hell is this thing about some hallucinations?" the carrot top almost shouted.

"Kazuma-san, please low your voice. There is a baby", his wife said to him with calming voice.

"Sorry, but what is this whole thing? I don't know anything."

"Well, you see," Koenma spoke. "Kurama is seeing some kind of hallucinations and...I don't exactly know the details"

"What kind of hallucinations?"

"You don't want to know."

Everyone turned to look Kurama, who was standing at the door.

Kuwabara cleared his throat. "Well, I do."

"Believe me, you don't", the redhead said dead seriously.

"They can't be that bad."

The fox was quiet for a moment. Then he spoke again "Okay, I'll tell you." He was fed up of this all worrying about him and the damn hallucinations. It would be the same to give some examples to the curious ignorance. "Picture all your fears coming true, all your loved people dying, saying and doing things you fear them to say or do the most."

It was quiet.

"I can help you with it", Kurama continued dangerously. "Imagine that you are home alone watching television, when Yusuke comes to the room. He needs help, but you can't even touch him. Blood runs from his eyes and ears. His skin and flesh is melting slowly. And just when you're prepared to see his bones, it stops. He comes closer to you begging for help. But you can do nothing. You don't know if you're more disgusted of the sight or yourself being sickened of it..." he kept a long brake. "Or perhaps you are reading in peace, when..."

"Kurama."

"...you hear screaming from another room. You know the screamer. It's Yukina..."

"Kurama!"

"...You burst into the room and see her burning slowly screaming in agony. And yet again you can do absolutely nothing to help. You just watch helpless. When you close your eyes it doesn't go away. You're still watching it. Even covering your ears doesn't..."

"KURAMA!"

It made the redhead stop. All this time he had been staring into emptiness, not realizing what was happening around him. He had even moved closer to Kuwabara. In fact right in front of him, mere feet away. He looked at the others one by one. Their expressions were the same. They all looked at him in shock not sure what to think. Yukina's eyes were watery and looked like she could cry any minute. It had been Hiei, who had called him.

Kurama closed his eyes sighing heavily. He sure was losing his cool. Well, he was losing everything. The fox moved back to lean against the wall.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean it. I kind of got carried away", he smiled apologising.

After five painfully quiet minutes Koenma spoke.

"When did these things start?"

"I don't know the exactly date, but not quite a month ago, I think."

Kurama eyes were still closed so he didn't see the look on the toddler's face, but it must have been something quite revealing, because of Yusuke's next statement.

"You know something!"

::Oh no!:: "It has absolutely nothing to do with this", the tall beauty said sharply. He knew exactly, what the little kid was thinking.

"How do you know?" Yusuke questioned. "And what is it?"

"It's nothing!"

"I think it is", Koenma said. Kurama shot him an angry look, but the young prince continued. His words directed to Kurama. "And they deserve to know."

"It has nothing to do with this or them. I killed it."

"Okay. This is enough. Now you tell what are you talking about or we don't get anywhere", Keiko spoke first time in hours.

Koenma and Kurama seemed to have some kind of staring competition, but at last the fox turned his head away.

"Well, not much to tell. There came this demon into the Human world four weeks ago."

"What?!" Kuwabara and Yusuke shouted at the same time.

"Why wasn't we informed", Hiei asked coolly.

"Well, that time Keiko was in the hospital so Yusuke was there and Kuwabara was on his honeymoon in Bali. You were doing some important work for Mukuro, so I asked Kurama to do the job and well, he killed the demon."

"And this has to do with the situation..." Yusuke left the question hanging in the air for someone else to finnish.

"Absolutely nothing", Kurama murmured, knowing that no one would pay attention to what he had said.

"In fact it may have many things to do with your condition. It seemed that the demon was some kind of mentalist."

"I killed him. We probably never get to know", Kurama said ironically.

"Snap out of it Kurama! We are here to help you!" Yusuke shouted at the yoko. The green eyed man sure wasn't like himself and it annoyed the ex detective. But the kitsune just looked the other way not caring.

"I like to have my problems solved by myself."

"What if you can't solve this alone? Isn't it you who always helps us if we need it? Why can't we for once help you?"

"Is there a way to help me?" Kurama asked. No answer was heard. "As I thought." He sighed and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Botan asked, not very loud. She had found her voice again.

"For a walk."

Soon after that they heard the door slam.

Hiei stood up. "We'll be back." With that he was also gone.

"Great. Our help isn't even wanted", Yusuke muttered.

"I think Kurama-san really wants to get things back to normal, but he just doesn't want to bother us." Yukina said.

"Yeah I know", the dark haired man smiled. "He just pisses me off. And Hiei looks like he doesn't even care."

"But he did call us didn't he", the Ice Maiden spoke again.

"True, but what can we do? I mean, what do we even know about this? Kurama has some hallucination yeah. But how can we help him, if we don't know what's causing it?" Keiko said quietly.

"It might help if we could get some details about the youkai and it sounded like the hallucinations had some connection to Kurama's fears. I can't be sure though," Yusuke tried to convince the others that there was a chance to help the redhead.

"I think I have the demon's files somewhere and the ogres are searching the library for information about hallucinations", Koenma said hopefully.

"I could go there", Botan suggested. "Maybe they have found something useful. It won't take long when I go with my oar. It seems like we don't have any time to lose."

"For once you have a great idea!" Yusuke teased.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? You're so cruel!" the ferry girl cried.

Everybody laughed. It wasn't good to be so tight. After all it made everything look so much worse than what it was. Right?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

Koorime = Ice Maiden/ Ice demon

Youki = demon's spirit energy

youkai = demon

yoko = fox demon

kitsune= fox

---------------------------------------------------

Little Myy: So that's that. Review and I'll update. The next chapter is almost ready. Really! I'm not kidding.

To Yami Yue: Thanks for your review. I hope you'll read this fic further to get the answer.

To KitsuneAkai13: Thank you. At least someone is likes it –smirk-

To Youko-love: I'm not sure if I got you right, but I know there isn't much new in this fic. But I try to get something new in the future.

And Thanks again. I try to keep updating. And you make me to write –smile-


	4. You speak too much

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

Warnings: Violence, OOC:ness, shounen ai, language.

Little Myy: The fourth chapie. Have fun.

"" indicated speaking

:: :: indicated thoughts

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: You Speak Too Much

The night was nice and warm. No one was out at that time of night so the streets were deserted. Well almost.

Kurama walked towards the nearest park. He was angry. Not to the others, they just were worried and tried to help. He was angry to himself. ::How can I be so stupid? So weak? So... so...:: he searched the word for a moment. ::pathetic.::

He knew that rolling in self-pity didn't help at all, but right now he just wanted to let it all out. After that he could go back smiling and think about something helpful. And of course apologise about what had happened earlier.

The fox sat down on the bench in the park and sighed heavily resting his head in his hands. ::I have to think.:: He calmed down there rounded by silence.

Kurama noticed it when Hiei came and seated next to him. The green eyed beauty raised little bit his head to watch the koorime with a wry look.

"If you think I'm an illusion. I can hit you", the fire demon offered.

"What ever", the kitsune said lowing his head again. Just then he felted a light punch on his head. "I'm a sad case aren't I", he whispered, happy that Hiei really was with him.

"Hn", was the quiet answer.

"It was nice to see everyone for real again. Reminded me what are they like", the redhead spoke. "Well, Yusuke visited me earlier, but it wasn't for long, 'cause I had to leave. But I enjoyed it. Luckily I had just had an attack so I knew it really was him. And it was nice to see 'kaasan and other too today. Even Akane's company was enjoyable. I really don't like her normally..."

"You speak too much", the koorime said with his monotonic voice.

Hiei watched as the other man started to shake. It looked like he was... ::Crying? No, not the fox::

But in stead of sobs the yoko started laughing out loud. He threw his head backwards and laughed from the bottom of his heart.

"What are you laughing at?" the spiky haired demon asked gruffly. He felt kind of offended. Was the kitsune laughing at him?

Kurama couldn't stop. It really wasn't anything to laugh about, but it felt good. He took a deep breath to get hold of himself. "It's just that you said the same thing when we first met."

Indeed he had. In fact Hiei had said it twice, if he remembered right.

"What's so funny about it?"

"Well, nothing actually. But I like the memory and it makes me feel happy."

"You like the thought that I tried to kill you and your girlfriend was kidnapped?"

::Hiei sure looks cute, when he doesn't have a clue.:: "Maya wasn't my girlfriend and I didn't mean those parts of it."

"What did you mean then?"

"Well, I meant the part that I met you...", Kurama teased his beloved.

"...drop the killing thing... and the part that I watched you sleeping on my bed for the first time, and the part that you asked..."

"Point taken already." Hiei was embarrassed.

"It just reminds me of many good things", the redhead finished at last. He closed his eyes and let himself to fall in the memories.

Hiei looked the finally relaxed fox's face. It was pale, but happiness shone from it. The smile on the lips was real.

"It's different from then..." the fire demon said almost softly. Kurama opened his eyes and looked at Hiei stunned that the koorime actually had said that. He opened his mouth to ask something about the last statement. The spiky haired man found it as a chance and captured the green eyed beauty's lips with his own. Kurama was taken by total surprise for a second, but soon he was kissing back. The kiss was deep and passionate, but still gentle and promising.

After they parted the redhead took a moment to catch his breath. His heart was racing. It always raced when Hiei was around. "What were you saying? You didn't end the sentence," he whispered against the fire demon's lips.

"Now I have a way to shut you up when I want", the fire demon smirked.

The fox chuckled and hugged his beloved one tightly. "You're just so adorable."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said."

Hiei run his hands around Kurama, who rested his head on the koorime's shoulder.

"Can I ask a favour?" the taller man asked suddenly.

"Hn."

"Don't leave me alone. Please." He begged. His voice was quiet, sad and scared all at once.

"Baka."

"Thank you", the redhead whispered. "I'm... just... so... tired." The last word was almost impossible to hear. His breathing went slow and deep. He had fallen asleep.

From the little what the green eyed man had told, the other demon knew that the yoko hadn't slept in awhile. Sometimes occasionally maybe couple of minutes at most. Hiei had wondered how Kurama woke up. If he needed pain when he was awake, then what did he do when he was asleep. He hadn't asked though. He didn't want to make his fox think too much about the hallucinations. It was a sensitive spot after all.

The black haired demon lifted the taller man and lowered him on the grass. He sat next to his kitsune watching the beauty. He leaned closer to move a red strand of hair away from the pale face, when a familiar youki appeared.

:: I hate his timings.::

"What now?" Hiei asked irritated.

"Lady wants you back", a low voice said. The speaker looked like a black robe that was standing on its own. None part of the demons body was shown.

"I'm not coming."

"But she said it's important", the messenger tried, knowing it wouldn't change the fire demon's mind.

Hiei turned to look the annoyance. "Don't care." He said dangerously.

The other knew, that nobody sane would argue with Mukuro's heir, so he leaved. :: It's he who has to face her not me.::

The koorime moved his gaze back to the sleeping fox. His ruby eyes widened.

Kurama had stabbed even in his sleep himself in his thigh with the pocket knife and was now sitting fully awake on the grass. The white fabric got soiled with the blood that ran from the wound.

He removed the knife and looked at his hands odd expression on his face. Then Hiei saw it too. Slowly the red locks started changing its colour in to silver. Also his body was transforming bit by bit into its yoko form. The silver ears and tail appeared, the emerald eyes were now golden and the old outfit was replaced with pure white clothes.

"Looks like my human body can't take it anymore."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

kitsune = fox

koorime = Ice Maiden/Ice demon

yoko = fox demon

youkai = demon

youki = demon's energy

Baka = Idiot

'Kaasan = (my) mother

---------------------------------------

Little Myy: Please review! Hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry about the reference to the manga. But I hope it doesn't bother too much. I just couldn't help it.

And thank you for all the reviews! I'm positively surprised.

To KayHiei: Wow, it's interesting? oO Nice to hear. And here is the update.

To KitsuneAkai13: Keep reading and you get the answers –tries to keep the readers- I hope I aren't losing my touch. (what touch? –smirk-)

To Panday-chan: I hope you didn't lose your interest. And thanks for the review.

To Nite Nite: Thank you for the review and here is the update. I really got it here today. (damn rebecca, who made me)

To MistressKC: Thank you! I was pleased about your review. I really wanted a reason for the cuts, and well hallucination thing was first thing to pup in my mind. I really don't know where the whole idea came from (okay it was 5am and I tried to sleep), but still. My mind works in mysterious ways.


	5. Farewell Privacy

Disclaimer: Don't own it. So let it be.

Warnings: Shounen ai, language, OCC:ness

Little Myy: Here is the fourth version of the fifth chapter. I wrote this chapter three times by hand and my wrist hurts. This one came out when I typed the third version from the papers to my laptop. I have actually worked with this, so bare with me.

I have some explains of this chapter in the end. I wouldn't want to spoil this chapie would I?

Enjoy.

"" indicates speak

:: :: indicates thoughts

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Chapter 5: Farewell privacy.

"How about Dai Hin Min now?" Yusuke suggested. All five of them (Keiko, Yusuke, Yukina, Kuwabara and Koenma) were playing poker and not so surprisingly the ex detective was losing. Even Yukina, who just had learned the rules, beat him in the game.

"I can't believe we're playing card", Keiko protested. "We should be doing something helpful, not wasting the little bit of the time we have."

"Oh, c'mon Keiko", her husband said. "Don't be such a spoilsport. We can't do anything right now."

"I know", the woman sighed and cleared the pot from the kitchen table. "But we're not changing the game."

"Not fair!" the black haired man whined. "Kuwabara agree with me!"

Before the tall man could say anything the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it", Yukina volunteered and went to open the door.

Yusuke gathered all the cards into a deck and started shuffling them. But stopped, after him hearing the Ice Maiden's worried voice.

"Kurama-san. You're hurt!"

"Oh that", the normal kindness was back in the fox's voice. He even sounded that he was smiling. "Don't worry about it. I'm used."

"I can heal it, if it's alright with you", the woman offered.

"You don't have to. It's nothing, really."

"I insist", Yukina didn't give up.

It was quiet for awhile and the Kurama's voice was heard again. "You really..." He didn't get to finish when he took a sharp breath. It was silence again and then. "If you insist. Thank you, Yukina-san."

"It's nothing." She sounded happy that her help was accepted. "Let's get you seated first."

Everyone had listened and stayed perfectly still, around the table. Their gazes were directed at the door.

"Hello, again", a figure of... Yoko Kurama appeared in the doorway. Even though his body had changed, his voice had reminded the same.

No one said anything. Their jaws were almost touching the floor.

"Close your mouths", Hiei said with his normal annoyed tone. They obeyed.

"Wh-why are you in your demon form?" Yusuke got straight to the point.

"This?" the silver haired kitsune said. "It seems that my human body couldn't take the last attack. But I hope I won't remain like this for long."

"Now, sit down please", Yukina told and directed him to sit on one of the kitchen chairs. She started healing the wound. No one could figure out what to say. Was it a good thing or not Kurama being in his other form?

"Hi! Botan's back!" The blue haired ferry girl said in her hyper energetic way. "Oh, Hiei and Ku... ra... ma..." she didn't finish the sentence after seeing the yoko.

Kurama thanked Yukina and before the annoying silence could fell again, Koenma spoke to Botan. "Well? Had they found anything?"

"Right..." the girl got her act together. "Here are the demon's files and a book about hallucinations. It was the only one."

She dropped a brick like book on the table with a thump and a thin light brown folder on top of it.

"Let's see then..." the toddler murmured and took the information papers about the demon starting to eye them through. "...toyed with humans' minds... and..." He threw the files back to the desk. "Nothing useful at all! Look's like the book is the only hope."

"Okay", Kurama said taking the brick. "I'll read it through. I know my situation the best after all." He walked to the door, but stopped before disappearing. "You can continue your game and I'll go to the living room. Yusuke, I'm sure you will gladly explain the rules to Hiei." He gave a wink and left.

The fire demon opened his mouth to argue, but Yusuke was already dragging him to the game telling the rules. Perhaps it was good to leave the kitsune alone for awhile.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Kurama looked at the videos digital clock. ::Already six in the morning and I have found nothing. It would be at last easier if it had a proper table of contents.::

"Give me that book", Hiei said grabbing the heavy burden from the yoko. The game had ended around one o'clock. Yusuke had lost miserably and in every ones surprise, Yukina had actually won. The others had gone to sleep, but the spiky haired demon had stayed awake.

He scanned the pages.

"Have you read all this?" the koorime asked not taking his glance away from the text.

"I wouldn't like to miss anything, would I?"

"Hn." Another page was turned. "Get some sleep."

::If I could.:: the fox thought ironically and just laid on the sofa.

After sometime his eyelids started to feel heavy and soon he was again going into the middle of nightmare.

Hiei stopped reading right after the yoko had fell asleep. He had found a chapter that described exactly the same situation as Kurama's. Or as far as the koorime knew.

If he wanted to get it done before the kitsune would wake up he had to hurry.

The fire demon raised his hand to his forehead and removed the headband reviling the third eye.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Yusuke woke up, though he didn't know why. The alarm clock hadn't waked him; neither had it been Hiroji's cry. He turned to his side wanting to fall asleep again. He had seen a wonderful dream about... well he didn't remember that either, but it had been a nice one.

He looked the clock just in case and closed his eyes again. He laid there for couple of minutes. Then opened his eyes wide and looked the time again. 7:34 am. ::Shit! I'm going to be late from work!:: He jumped up and rushed to the closet when he realized that he wasn't going to work today, even tough it was Monday. He had to help Kurama and they had agreed with Keiko to let her parent to take care of it alone.

::Well, now that I'm awake I could go see if they had found anything.::

He didn't want to change away from his pyjamas so he just walked to the door and opened it. He froze on his feet. In the living room the yoko and Hiei were standing face to face only the coffee table between them.

::Are they fighting?::

"I'm not going to give my permission to you", the silver haired man hissed between his teeth.

"You don't have a choice", the fire demon said calmly, but pushing.

"You make it sound like I don't know that", Kurama said almost offended.

"Hn", the koorime raised his eyebrow. "Do you?"

"Yes, I do", the fox answered instantly. It sounded to Yusuke, that he said it far too fast. After a calming second the kitsune continued. "I'm just saying that we don't know if it is the reason. If we try it and it doesn't help..."

"It is the reason", Hiei interrupted.

"How do you know?" the golden eyed demon asked suspiciously.

"I went there", the other demon said, as if they were talking about weather.

"You what?" Kurama raised his voice.

Yusuke's thoughts were spinning. ::Okay, so what the hell are they talking about?::

"I went in your mind without your permission."

::Right. This isn't looking good.::

Kurama fell down on the sofa. "Why didn't you even ask?"

"Would you have agreed?"

"No."

"Exactly", Hiei said simply. "Besides that you don't have any energy to waste in fighting and we don't have much time."

::Wow, he's actually worried. Even though he puts it like that, I'm sure he doesn't want to argue with Kurama.:: Of course Yusuke knew that the spiky haired demon cared, but this just had proved it.

The yoko took couple of deep breaths. "You're absolutely right. I'm being stupid", he sighed. "So what shall we do?"

"I'm going back with Yukina."

"Why Yukina?" the kitsune asked. He was confused; Hiei didn't normally want to get Yukina mixed in anything. ::Is it that serious?::

The fire demon didn't answer right away. But when he did, he said it quietly not wanting to make it sound serious or anything. "She's the only healer we have."

"You make it sound almost easy", Kurama said with a small smile.

"Hn."

"Still you're willing to take her with you?" He could read the red eyed demon pretty well. But still the fox wanted to hear it from the other demon, if he could.

"Hn."

The yoko let it be, they really didn't have time to play. "How are you planning to get her there?"

"Mukuro probably has something."

Kurama made a deep sigh. Now that he thought about it again. He didn't want to give the permission. "And if Yukina goes, so will Kuwabara. And if Kuwabara goes, I'm sure Yusuke won't only stand aside and watch", he turned his gaze to the ex detective, who he had just noticed. "Am I right?" He was okay with the situation Hiei going in his mind. He had done it once after all and he didn't have anything to hide from his beloved. Even Yukina was okay, almost. He trusted her, but he was also worried her reaction. But more of that he didn't want Yusuke or Kuwabara see his memories or thoughts. They were private and they probably wouldn't understand.

"Y-Yeah", the dark haired man floundered. He hadn't realized that he had actually been standing there like an idiot watching the arguing. And they had both probably known it all along.

"So, what are we supposed to do?"

"We're going into Kurama's head and fix his mind wall."

"Meaning?"

"A wall, which is between subconscious and the part of your mind, that you normally use when you're awake. It separates dream from reality, memories and thoughts", the fox explained.

"And how are exactly we doing that?" Yusuke asked. Even though he had heard the conversation before he was still clueless.

"We get rid of the thing that's breaking it and let Yukina heal it back", Hiei spoke.

"She can do that?" He said looking positively surprised.

"We don't know", Kurama said lowering the hope that had risen in the Tantei's mind.

"I'll go wake them up", the man in pyjamas was little bit happy. They had found at least something out. He made his way to the guest room where Kuwabara and Yukina slept. Koenma and Botan had gone back to Reikai and it had been good because there wasn't much space in the apartment.

Waking Yukina up was easy job. She opened her eyes right after Yusuke had said her name. But Kuwabara was in another category.

The black haired man had shook him, called his name, tickled him and when they didn't work he punched the oaf on the face.

Luckily the Ice Maiden had gone in the kitchen to see Kurama's condition so Yusuke didn't have to worry that Yukina would mind.

Kuwabara jumped up and tried to hit the smaller man back, it was a reflex. He missed.

"Urameshi! Why did you hit me? You might wake Yukina up!" he shouted.

"It would be you who woke her up, but luckily she is in the kitchen already", the other man said calmly. "We might have a way to get Kurama back to normal."

"So what are we waiting for? I, Kuwabara Kazuma..."

Yusuke shut his ears about the same phrase he had heard so many times and started walking into the kitchen. On the way he picked on a bookshelf a little communicator Botan had given him. The same purple one that he had had when he, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei had gone to fight The Four Holy Beast. It had been their first job together.

Well, it wasn't the same communicator, but it looked like it. He hadn't used it for long time, but now it was the second time within 24 hour.

How else the information about Kurama would have passed to Koenma and Botan?

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Translations:

Dai Hin Min = a card game, also called as Rich man, Poor man and thousand of other names

and the same old

yoko = fox demon (still)

kitsune = fox

koorime = Ice Maiden/Demon

Reikai = Spirit World

Tantei = detective

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Little Myy: So about the yoko thingy. Kurama is Kurama in what ever form. He hasn't many personalities, he has just changed. I don't know in the English version, but in the Japanese one when Kurama turns into his yoko form on his own (first time in the Sensui fight, not the ones in the Dark Turnament) his voice didn't change. He still had Megumi Ogata's voice, so I decided to keep it in here also. It symbolize that he still has the same personality as in the human form. Also in the Shigure fight he wanted to win the opponent in his human form. It is his true form right now or something. This is just my view of things and it is like that in this fic. Sorry if I disappointed someone.

Also, Please Review!

And the review:

To mistressKC: This is this. Hope you also enjoyed this one also. And what did you think? I would be insane if I didn't get pleased. -smirk-

To KitsuneAkai13: They (okay Hiei) figured it out! Well almost at least. Hope you still continue reading.

To KayHiei: The update is done! And the yoko form just symbolize that Kurama is getting too weak to stand the pain (physical and mental). Or at least it is easier on him. Hope it came out well enough. –sweatdrop-

To Nite Nite: Sorry, Hiei didn't want to run. I guess that that wasn't the yoko you were expecting. Sorry about that. -- I still wish you continue reading this.

To What2CallMyself: There is many things happening, but everything will be revealed. (or it is my purpouse.)

Thank you about these! And different from my sweet fellow rebecca85 I'm not going to make a suicide because the pressure. I love it! Well, I can always ignore it –good at that-

I keep writing this in the school (boring lessons) so there will be more. And also, I have a new fic coming (hopefully). It will be an AU story (more or less sadly, it depends). But don't worry. I will finish this even if it will be the last thing!


	6. Let's Go

Disclaimer: Don't own it. But who actually is surprised?

Warning: shounen ai, occ:ness yada yada yada, not violence and language in this one though. Or at least I don't remember that there is.

Little Myy: This isn't what I wanted it to be! But I put the blame on my illness. I have a flue and I'm feeling horrible. I think that in this chapter everything happens way too fast and I can't make it sound good –cries- But I can't change it either! In fact I have more inspiration to the other fic (Truly Yours), but I had to update this one sometime too. Oh, life is so cruel.

Well, no can do. Mukuro is awfully written, 'cause I don't have a good picture of her in my mind. So bare with me and even if this chapter isn't as good as before, I try to work harder in the future. But now I stop the whining (I sound like a horrible angsting teen –shiver-) I keep my mouth closed and you will read my story. Okay?

"indicates speaking"

:: indicates thoughts::

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Chapter 6: Let's Go!

"You came after all", Mukuro said. She was pissed of that Hiei had just ignored her command. But she trusted that the youkai had a proper reason for it. "However you are little late."

"I didn't come here for you", the fire demon answered coldly.

"Of course you didn't", the woman smiled in her own way. "Or else you wouldn't have dragged your friends, sister and lover with you." It was kind of offensive that her heir acted like that, and not even telling why. She had to dig the information out of the koorime with her own hands. "So, what brings you here then?"

"Kurama."

::Should have guessed that already.:: Mukuro laughed sarcastically at herself. What else could it have been?

"Now that you mention him, he was in his yoko form wasn't he."

"Yes."

"You're not very social today are you?" The Makai Lord asked amused.

"Don't have time for it."

"Then you should tell me, what you want."

There was long silence and then at last after winning the mental fight with himself Hiei answered, looking away embarrassed. "I need your help."

Mukuro couldn't help laughing, but stopped quickly. Hiei had actually admitted he needed help? Something must be really wrong.

"How can I help you?" she asked concerned.

"You have a way to enter someone's mind."

Even though it wasn't a question the bionic woman answered. "Yes I have. But it hasn't been tested properly yet. So it isn't sure if it works or not."

"Let them test it", the fire demon said instantly.

"And where exactly do they need it?"

"To get into Kurama's mind."

In fact the Makai Lord was deeply shocked by the koorime's words, but it couldn't be noticed from the outside.

"You are going too. Am I right?"

"Using my Jagan."

"All three of them are going to go with you?" She wasn't very happy to let the group use the newly constricted machine, but she really had no choice if she wanted to keep Hiei as her heir.

"Yes."

Mukuro sighed. "I see what I can do." She made a movement to show the fire demon that he could leave. "You're going to owe me for this."

A little smirk was formed on the red eyed youkai's lips. "Only, if everything goes well." After that Hiei left the room.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Kurama sighed. The Makai Lord had wanted to meet everyone before she did any decision. Or that's what she had said. So there they were sitting around a wooden table. Hiei was sitting next to the fox and Kuwabara and Yukina were sitting on the other side. Yusuke and Mukuro had taken the ends of the table.

"So", the bionic woman started. "If I understood right, you have decided to go into Kurama's head."

"Looks like it", the yoko murmured.

"Not really pleased about it, are you?" Mukuro asked. "I wasn't told why, but since it seems to be important, I'm helping you."

There were sighs of relief. It was like everyone had been holding their breaths.

"There is a way to enter someone's mind. I have to warn you that it isn't certain that it will work or that it is safe. But if you are still willing to go, I'll lead you to the preparation room."

"Let's go then!" Yusuke said jumping up from his seat.

"There is one another thing", the woman interrupted the exited man. "I want to remind you that you are going into private territory. I don't know what you will see, but I advice you not to harm anything in there. If you see his memories, you must not interfere in them. In any case don't do anything that might damage Kurama's mind, memories or anything that really belongs there. It will affect him in someway. It can make him insane or in some cases it can even lead to his death."

There was silence while everyone went over again in their heads what the Makai Lord had just said.

"And Kurama", she said after couple of minutes turning to the yoko. "If it's possible, turn back into your human form. It will be easier to enter your mind in that way."

"I know", the fox said. "I just didn't want to risk anything before that."

The woman nodded understandingly.

"But before we go", the silver haired youkai said getting up from his chair. "I'd like to exchange couple words with Hiei."

"You can go there", Mukuro pointed a door at the other side of the room. "We'll wait here."

"Thank you."

Kurama walked to the door and opened it to Hiei. After the fire demon had went inside the golden eyed yoko followed and closed the door behind them.

The room was dark. There were bookshelves rounding the room and couple armchairs. It was probably some kind of library. Hiei turned to see the other demon, whose arm was yet again bleeding.

"Wouldn't want any unpleasant interruptions", the fox smiled turning back to his human form.

"Hn", the koorime couldn't take his eyes away from the now green eyed beauty. He had kind of missed Kurama's ningen form. "What do you want to talk about?"

The redhead walked to sit on one of the chairs. "As you know, I have to be unconscious when you enter my mind. So to avoid some risks I'm going to eat one of Makai plants that will put me into a coma for 24 hours."

"I keep that in mind", the fire youkai said walking back to the door. He wanted to get this over as fast as possible.

"Hiei." The spiky haired demon turned after hearing his name said with sad tone. The green eyes were full of sorrow as they looked into the ruby ones.

"I know that we made a promise that we wouldn't use that word", the kitsune started hesitating. "But just in case that everything won't go as planned..."

"They will", Hiei interrupted. The words his fox was saying sounded almost like goodbyes and he knew what was coming next. He didn't want to hear it.

"But if it doesn't", the other man continued. "I want you to know..."

The fire demon didn't know what to do. He wanted to make the yoko stop, but his body wasn't moving. It was like he actually wanted to listen what Kurama had to say.

"...that..."

::Don't say it.:: the koorime plead in his mind.

"...I..."

::Do something.:: he tried to persuade himself.

"...love you", the redhead finished dropping his head, like the confession had took all his energy.

Hiei was surprised. He actually felt relieved. He was happy in a way.

"Me too", he said looking away.

Kurama lifted his head to see the fire demon. "What? You love yourself too? How selfish you are", he teased. The green eyed beauty wanted to hear his beloved saying the exact words to him, but on other hand really didn't want to put pressure on the koorime.

"Hn. Didn't mean that."

"Really?" the fox asked amused. "What did you mean then?"

::Just say it.:: nagged the voice inside the Hiei's head.

::I can't.::

::Why not?::

::I just can't.::

::If something bad happens, you will regret not saying it.::

::Nothing's going to happen.::

::What if something does? And besides that, you know he wants to hear it. Like it was easy for him to confess.::

::Shut up!::

Hiei took a deep breath. "I meant that I..."

Before he could end the sentence there was a knock on the door and someone opened it.

"Sorry to interrupt your talk", Yusuke said from the doorway. "But Mukuro wanted to get on with this."

Kurama gave a deep sigh and got up from the chair.

"Let's go then."

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

There were five beds prepared in the room. Wires were coming and going from the walls. Kurama walked besides one of the beds and laid down on it. A youkai wearing a white coat came to his sides and put two wires on each of his temple using suction cup like things as aid. The fox took a seed and swallowed it. Soon he would be in coma.

"Shall we go also?" Yusuke said when it was sure that Kurama wasn't going to wake up.

Hiei nodded and went to the room.

The white coated demon put same kind of wire systems on every one of the, expect to Hiei.

"Just say when you're ready", the youkai said and moved away.

"I, Kuwabara Kazuma, am always ready!"

"Anytime", Yusuke said with confidence.

"Is it okay?" Yukina asked worriedly.

"It's all we can do", the ex detective comforted. "So let's try our best."

"Hai", the Ice Maiden said strictly.

"In there", Hiei spoke. "Don't touch anything." He removed the bandana on his forehead and moved into Kurama's mind.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"Wow! Is this it?" Kuwabara asked excitedly.

They were standing in middle of large passageway that stretched as far as eye can reach. Along the way was countless number of opened doors. All around were flying different coloured bubbles. Each of them had about 8 inches diameter.

"Hey what are these?" the carrot top asked leaning closer to one yellow bubble.

"Don't touch!" Hiei shouted.

"Sorry!" the oaf apologized immediately throwing his hands in air. Unfortunately on the way other one of his hands accidentally hit a bubble which popped from the touch.

Everything went black.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Translations:

Koorime = Ice Maiden/Demon

Makai = Demon World

Ningen = Human

Kitsune = fox

Yoko = fox demon

Youkai = demon

Hai = Yes

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Little Myy: And in next chapter they really will be at last in Kurama's head! This is what I have been waiting for! Unfortunately I don't know exactly what I should put in there... yet.

But that's that and now I'm going to go to a nice, long and warm shower. Please Review!

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Thank you for all of the reviews and here is some answering in them:

To KitsuneAkai13: Thanks again for your, always so cheering, reviews. Hope I continue getting them.

To Nite Nite: Yoko left. But I promise that there will be other (more or less) interesting twists. Or at least I hope there will.

To mistressKC: Glad you liked it. I don't like them being so short –cries- but they always turn to be like that. And I really don't know how I have been able to post there chapters so quickly. Okay, I think it is because after I have written them, I don't want to read them so I just post them. Even if they aren't, what I wanted.

To KayHiei(): Maybe she can, maybe not. Let's see it later, okay? –smile-

To Korinne(): Like I said before, even I don't really know what they will see in there. Hopefully I can come up with something good.


	7. Piece of insanity

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. You know, it's kind of boring write this all the time.

Warning: Shounen Ai, Language, Violence and I hope there isn't any ooc:ness in this chapter.

Little Myy: Okay, I have a fever so it tells about the quality of this chapter. Still please read it! I really don't know where the chapters name came from, but well, beats me.

Read, hopefully enjoy and review. Don't you agree?

"indicates speaking"

::indicates thoughts::

;;indicates... well... bubbles? you see it then;; (I hope you notice the difference)

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Chapter 7: Piece of insanity

It was dark, no, black. There was nothing at all. It almost looked like the four figures were floating in the air.

"What happened?" Yusuke asked looking around him, but finding only his friends there. Two of them were already fighting.

"Have you any idea what you've done!" Hiei shouted to the orange haired man.

"How should I know?" the carrot top shouted back. "This is the first time for me being in someone's mind."

"I told you not to touch anything!" the fire demon continued the arguing.

"I didn't touch it on purpose", Kuwabara tried to defence himself.

"Hey guys", the ex detective started when the blackness disappeared and instead of it was...

"Isn't this Kurama-san's house?" Yukina asked. They were standing in the middle of the dark living room. The bedrooms lights were on and there came voices. Leaving the fight aside the group walked to the room's door.

As soon as they got to the entrance the other parts of the house disappeared and they were standing at the place, where the wall and wardrobes should be. When Yusuke looked behind them all he saw was the same blackness than before.

The whole room seemed to be bigger than it used to be, but still too cramped. Kurama was sitting on the large bed's edge. In front of him was standing Hiei, who was wearing a cruel smile on his lips.

The ex Tantei turned his head for a second to see, that there was another Hiei standing beside him.

"Why are you doing this?" The redheaded man asked whispering.

"I said it already", the spiky haired demon smirked. "It was fun playing with you and now the game is over."

"It wasn't a game!" the fox said angrily.

"Of course it was", the koorime continued. "You're a yoko. Everything is a game for you."

"No it's not! I'm not that yoko anymore!" the green eyed beauty shouted getting up from the bed.

"But you are", was the cruel answer. "You have a soul of cold-hearted, playful yoko. I know you don't have feelings so don't try to win the game by faking them. You have already lost."

"It isn't a game", the taller man tried to explain sorrow in his voice.

"Sure it was. And now that I have won it I don't have any reason to stay", the fire youkai said and then laughed evilly. "Imagine me, leaving the great Yoko Kurama to roll in self-pity, by winning in his own game of catching the prey."

The redhead raised his hands to his chest and fell down to sit on the bed again. It looked like he couldn't breathe.

"Don't leave me", he tried again. "I need you."

"Did you actually think that I even might fall in love with you?" Hiei questioned the kitsune. "Maybe I was wrong. You aren't a yoko, you have became a pitiful ningen."

Yusuke turned to take a hold of the black haired demon by the lapels. "You son of a bitch! Saying all those things to Kurama! No wonder he's going mad!"

The youkai didn't move his gaze from the redheaded beauty even when the ex Tantei lifted him into the air.

"Do you have something to say?" the man asked, angry that Hiei didn't care.

The scarlet eyes turned to look at the detective. "I never said that", he said clearly. "This has never happened."

The dark haired man got puzzled. If this wasn't a memory, what was it?

"Then kill me!" Kurama voice was heard again after a long silence. It got everyone's attention, even the leaving Hiei's.

Yusuke dropped the other fire demon, who had been in his grip, to the floor.

"If you want to win me so badly kill me. Then you can say you have done that too", the redhead finished.

The demon looked over his shoulder the beauty. "You don't deserve it." Then he wasn't seen anywhere.

"He's so cruel", Yukina whispered holding back her tears. Kuwabara wrapped his hand around his wife.

All of sudden all of them fell to their knees trebling.

"What's happening?" the carrot top asked the others starting to feel weird. The emotion got even clearer. He had felt something like this before. It was the same kind of feeling he had had when Yusuke had died. The feeling of losing someone important to you and knowing you couldn't get him back.

"I don't know", Yusuke answered breathing heavily. "I'm starting to feel... pain."

"It hurts", the Ice Maiden said teargems dropping on the floor. "It hurts so much."

Hiei was shocked. It was like they had said, painful. He had never felt anything like this. When Yusuke had died by Sensui's hand or when Yukina hadn't recognized him, he had been mad, maybe even kind of sad, but this was nothing compared to them. It was much more.

He knew how to hurt people physically, but he hadn't known that words could make someone feeling something like torturing or dying.

But more than feeling this himself, he was hurt by looking Kurama, who was sitting on the bed hugging his legs shaking and knowing that his fox was so badly hurt, and in a way it was the fire demon fault.

If this was one of the hallucinations, Hiei didn't want to know the other ones. When the redhead had described them to the oaf it already sounded pretty bad, but seeing it was far more horrifying. And the kitsune had been seeing these kinds of things for almost month constantly. Alone. It was a miracle that he had been at least a little sane after all this.

He didn't take his eyes off the beauty. He remembered when he had come back yesterday to find Kurama cutting himself and asking the koorime, was he going to leave. It had been ridiculous then. He could never leave Kurama and he had hoped that the redhead had known it. But anybody who sees something like this would start to doubt themselves.

And then the feeling vanished as did the room and Kurama. They were back sitting on the floor of the hallway.

"What was that?" Yusuke asked after catching his breath.

"It was one of the hallucinations", Hiei said.

"How do you know?" Kuwabara questioned.

"It wasn't a memory", the fire demon stated looking at the carrot top like he was a big idiot.

"Oh, what ever it was", the ex detective said starting to stand up. It was badly looking that if he didn't change the subject a new fight would have born. "We should do the job before anything else happens."

"Don't stand up!" the spiky haired demon ordered.

"Why not?" the man asked.

"Do you want to burst another bubble? They doesn't come close to the floor", the koorime said leaning against the wall.

"But we have to get to the mind wall, or what ever it was", Yusuke tried to convince the others.

"No, we have to wait", the red eyed youkai corrected.

"Wait what?"

"Hn."

"Great", the dark haired man said and sat on the floor crossing his legs.

"Is it just me or do you hear voices?" Kuwabara asked.

"Now that you mention it, yes I do", the ex Tantei said listening closer. There were many different voices mixed. He could identify some of them. He even recognized some conversations. Some of the voices were louder than the others and some talks' got cut in the middle. He glanced up and saw not very far from his face a yellow bubble. When he looked it closer he saw an image on it. A tree, and under it were sitting two figures. The conversation was clearer than any other.

;;You are going back again aren't you;; Yusuke could say without doubts that it was Kurama's voice. The dark haired man was sure that there was an 'hn'-sound. And Hiei was only one who used it. The bubble came a little lower and the ex detective could see in the bubble that the figures were the redhead and the spiky haired fire demon.

;;Well, I guess I just have to wait and see if you come back.;; It was the fox again.

;;I will.;; Hiei's low voice was heard from the bubble. After that it continued its flying and the conversation with it.

"I think they are his memories, the bubbles", the man said. He felt like he had seen something he should have not. Even thought it hadn't been very intimate or anything, but still it was Kurama's memory.

Now he understood the fox. Yusuke would never want anyone to enter his mind. It was so easy to see something you shouldn't have seen. He also respected the green eyed man's privacy, even if it didn't look like that all the time.

"I was thinking", Yukina said shyly. Every one turned their heads to listen her. "If the event that we saw was a hallucination, is it possible that we hurt Kurama by seeing it?"

"Don't worry", Kuwabara comforted. "He's in coma so I guess he doesn't see a thing."

"But we don't know that for sure", the woman continued. "What if it's the same thing that if he was asleep, but now he just can't wake up?"

All of them fell quiet. No one else had thought about that possibility. And if it was true, being in the redhead's mind was even riskier than they had supposed.

"Kuso", Hiei cursed and started to get to his feet.

"You won't want to touch that bubble", a familiar voice said. Hiei moved his head so that he dodged a blue bubble and turned his eyes to see a young boy in front of him. He was wearing jogging shoes, jeans and a scarlet sweater. His short hair was flaming red and the eyes were emerald greens. "Sorry to make you wait."

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Translations:

Youkai = demon

Koorime = Ice Maiden/Demon

Yoko = fox demon

Kitsune = fox

Kuso = "Shit" or something like that

Tantei = detective

ningen = human

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Little Myy: That's that. Not a long one, but still at least there is something. If you'll review, I'll write, fair enough?

Answering reviews:

To Darkinuyasha: I think the bubbles got the explanation in this chapter. But in the next chapter it will be explained in detail.

To mistressKC: It would be boring if they wouldn't see any memories... Well the bubble wasn't exactly a memory, but still.

To Nite Nite: It was kind of sad, even though it wasn't a memory memory. I have a hard time with inventing them. But let's see what I can do.

To KitsuneAkai13: Kuwabara pressed the worst bubble he could, almost at least. And I won't tell you until the end what happens to Kurama –evil laugh- you just have to wait and see.

To KayHiei: I updated. It took a while, but I did. Read further and you will discover if it effect Kurama or not.

To DragonYaoi: I don't think that this will be one of those 'world of chaotic doom' –things, even of Kurama's mind is at this point little chaotic. I will write on. Hopefully soon.

Thanks to you all.


	8. The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. My stories wouldn't be here if I did.

Warnings: Language, blood (wannabe), shounen-ai…

Little Myy: Well, well, what have we here? A new chapter! I promised my dear rebecca85-chan to update either this or Truly Yours before next year, so here it is! I don't like the result, but hey, I never do. So just try to enjoy the ride.

"indicates talking"

::indicates thoughts::

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Chapter 8: The Truth

"Hn. About time", Hiei frowned looking at the red-haired boy. After what Yukina had said he was getting really bad feeling about all this. ::Like it isn't bad enough already.:: He cursed in his mind.

"I'm sorry, but you didn't help me much by breaking the bubbles", the boy shot back, making the fire demon shrug. Then the youth turned to face Kuwabara. "I'm not blaming you for it, but as we all know, we are in a little hurry." He continued with a friendly tone.

"Y-yeah", was all the carrot-top managed to say. He was slightly puzzled. The boy looked just like Kurama could have looked at that age, except Kuwabara had never thought that the fox would have had a short hair. And what did the boy do in the youko's mind in the first place.

"Like you said, we're in hurry, so you wouldn't mind telling us who you are, why are you here and what do you want?" Yusuke said sounding pretty rude, but he had a point.

"I'm sorry. I'm the protector." The boy said like it would explain everything, but seeing the confused looks he sighed and continued. "I'm here to help, but could we walk at the same time as I speak? We have a long way to go." He didn't wait for an answer. The so called protector swished his hand and all the bubbles, expect the purple ones, got out of their way. That made it possible for the others to move without touching them. The green eyed boy started to walk the same way where he had came from and it seemed they didn't have any other options but to follow. "As I said I'm the protector, but I can see that doesn't say anything to you. So I have to tell you little bit of how the mind works." the boy started again, making it sound like an everlasting lecture. "The mind is divided in two. The first part is the place your memories and thoughts are. The ones you use when you're awake and conscious. The other contains subconscious things, like all your dreams, nightmares, fears, and things that even you yourself necessary don't know. The spaces are separated with a wall, so that the reality and fantasy don't get mixed."

"Tell us something that we don't know already." The ex detective said impatiently. The red-head sighed deeply, ignoring Yusuke's comment and continued.

"Normally, these bubbles, which are the memories and thoughts and so on, are in the rooms, but as the demon's attack hit Kurama-sama, the doors flew open and the mind went in chaos. When a mentality is in danger, it creates a protector, to get things back in order." He kept a pause. "I have power over the things that are this side of the wall, but the other side is out of my control. The 'poison' that managed to make his way into Kurama-sama's strong mind went there and took it over. He knows every fear Kurama-sama has and uses them to create hallucinations. He sends them to this side of the wall and at the same time he melts the wall. The bigger the hole is the more hallucinations will find their way here."

"Why are you speaking about this poison, like it's a person?" the slicked-haired man raised another question.

"Because, in a way it is", was the answer the protector gave to them. "Like me, it has taken a form. I look like Kurama-sama when he was in age of 13, because the good and strong memories he has from that time. But the poison…" He didn't end the sentence.

"The poison what?" Kuwabara pried.

"It has taken Youko Kurama's form." The redheaded boy sighed.

"Is there a reason why Youko's?" Yukina asked thoughtfully.

"There is." The boy smiled bitterly. "I get my power from the memories and I look like this, because of the good ones, but the 'poison' gets the power from fears, suffering and he looks like that because of it."

"You don't make sense." the carrot-top said annoyed.

"Well, think it this way. In the past life as a Yoko, Kurama-sama was almost a ruthless killer; he committed crimes that should be punished with death. He had feelings then, of course, everyone does, but culpability wasn't one of them. After dying and being born again he learned to love, he started to think his past actions and… he started to feel guilt from them. He lived as a youko over a thousand years, you can only imagine how many sins he had time to make. All he can do is to live with them. It's more like a reminder of pain than embodiment of fear."

"I still don't get it…" The tall man mumbled, but was interrupted by Yusuke.

"It doesn't matter what it looks like. Let's just get rid of the thing and fix the wall." The man snorted.

"It's easy to say." The green-eyed youth said bluntly. "It will be hard to fight him, because of the power he has gained. Besides that he can control the hallucinations, so you probably have to dodge the bubbles at the same time."

"How do these hallucinations exactly work?" The Ice Maiden asked worriedly.

"They are like memories. If something or someone strongly reminds him of them or if they manage to surface Kurama-sama sees them. I believe the same thing happens if you break one of the bubbles."

Everyone fell silent. Now that their fear was confirmed, the thought of what the consequences could be, filled their minds. In the worst-case-scenario they saw the fox turn into a vegetable or even die and neither of them sounded very luring.

Hiei hadn't talked at all since they had started to move. He couldn't bring himself to ask about the situation, not quite sure why. Maybe he was too afraid to know how bad the kitsune's state actually was, which was very unusual for him. Since when had he started to fear words?

The footsteps were the only thing heard in the corridors that seemed to continue endlessly. After 15 minutes walking in the silence Yusuke burst.

"ARGH! I don't get it!" The man spoke loud in frustration making his voice echo in the hallway. "Kurama isn't stupid or careless! So why did he go alone to hunt the demon? And how a low class demon like that one, managed to get a hit past his guard?"

"Actually." The protector boy started officially. "The whole thing was an accident. Kurama-sama dumped into the youkai before Botan-san had managed to bring Koenma-sama's message to him." The redhead slowed down, making the already puzzled group look more confused. "I guess it would be fine... Nothing, he would be angry for… Hmm…" He mumbled to himself before stopping completely and turning to face the others. He clapped his hands together. "I've decided. I'll show to you what happened." And before anyone could protest the youth snapped his fingers and all went black.

¨¨¨¨¨¨

"Great!" Yusuke murmured. ::Me and my big mouth.::

"Are you sure, this won't hurt Kurama-san?" Yukina's soft voice reached the others ears.

"I'm positive. At least any hallucinations won't affect him when we're here." The young boy's voice spoke somewhere in the darkness.

Kuwabara searched his wife's hand to make sure nothing happened to her and suddenly the blackness was gone. They found themselves floating in the air above a deserted street. There weren't peoples, cars, not even sound. The buildings were normal though – apartment houses and couple of shops had colours and texts were all in their right places. The clock was probably something near eight or nine, because the only thing that helped to see were stars and city lights.

"Hey! This reminds me of the time I was dead." Yusuke gave a laugh as he looked how Kuwabara panicked the thought. The big man had loosened his grip from the healers hand and was gaping like a fish on a dry land.

"Hn. Don't act so helpless." Hiei rolled his eyes. "Like you haven't been in a different dimension before."

"Last time we didn't float." Kuwabara complained.

"I think he wasn't talking about the hallucination." Yukina whispered to her husband. This made the carrot-top even more puzzled. Before he could figure what the short man had meant the protector cleared his throat to get their attention.

At that moment the sounds of people's steps and couple cars noises as they passed by filled the air. Couple of persons and vehicles appeared on the street from nowhere. They also noticed Kurama, who was walking out from one of the shops. He was wearing a pair of khaki trousers, a white collar shirt and a blazer. In his hand he was carrying a bag. The man wasn't so pale and even his eyes had the shine, that now was gone. When looking at the healthy form of the fox and remembering the stale figure, it was like comparing an after and before images like they did in commercial channels. The difference here was that this was real, not computer edited. This made Yusuke want to get a hard punch on the face. How hadn't he seen this, when he had visited him? And how hadn't the green-eyed man's mother done or said anything? On a second thought, the ex detective knew how convincing and clever the youko could be.

"Shall we follow him, or are you going to just stay here." The redheaded boy taunted and started to float to the direction Kurama was walking. It took a moment for them to understand how to control their soaring, though Yusuke looked like he had done this whole his life. "I want to remind you, that you must only watch. No meddling in anything that happens." As an answer there were four nods.

They glided in the air slowly keeping an eye on the fox. He walked the streets and ever now and then something appeared first only as a black figure put got colours in some point.

"Why are some things just black figures at firs?" Yusuke asked floating while sitting his legs crossed.

"We see and hear this place as Kurama-sama remembers it. He didn't see every ones faces, so neither do we. The noises we hear are also the same Kurama-sama heard." The boy explained again, like some teacher.

"Riight." The man just said. Ones mind was just too weird to figure out.

The youko turned to across a park, which weren't very far from his house. The protector boy beckoned that they would lower themselves. He settled himself on the grass near the walking route some way further that where Kurama was. The rest followed his example. When the redheaded beauty reached their spot his eyes enlarged and he speeded up. As they turned to look why the man had started running, they saw a man senseless on the ground. The kitsune had bended over him to check if he was alright. Suddenly the emerald eyed man picked the man up and jumped just in time to dodge a violet ball that blew up as it hit the ground.

Kurama put the man down (and his bag), besides a tree and turned raising his hand closer to his hair. An ugly youkai was standing in the middle of the park passage looking at the fox annoyed. The demon wasn't more than four feet tall and his head was probably one third of his whole height. His skin was deep purple and full of wrinkles. His eyes were completely black and the only clothes he was having was just some kind of brown tunic, with a belt.

"I presume that it was you, who attacked the young man there." Kurama said as he walked closer to the demon.

"You could say that…" The youkai answered with a raspy voice.

"Then I'm sorry for you. Because if that's the case, I can't let you go." The youko said taking the rose from his hair. "Rose Whip!" The demon tried to dodge, but the whip managed to slice the youkai's right leg. "What did you do to him?" The red-haired man demanded.

"Like I would tell it to you." The other one smirked holding his leg. He sent another ball towards Kurama, who dodged it easily. Another swish with the rose whip and the other leg of the purple creature was useless.

"Now, you tell me…" But the plan user didn't get the chance to end the sentence when an ears pitching scream was heard. The emerald-eyed beauty turned to see a young lady that was standing right behind the kitsune, looking horrified. And at the same time a violet sphere hit Kurama on the right arm. The little explosion the orb did, tore the fox's shirt revealing the bruise it had made. He turned to face the other youkai, which was already senseless, face on the ground. The woman had also fainted. Just in case, the redhead went first to see, that the demon wasn't bluffing. He turned the creature around and after a moment of checking he sighed deeply. The youko picked some seeds out of his hair and threw it on the ground. Soon it was a huge flesh eating plant which ate the youkai with only one bite. The flower vanished, when he had eaten its lunch.

"Why did he do that for?" Yusuke asked looking at the protector.

"The youkai had used all his youki for the last blow. He was already dying." The boy sighed. "There wasn't anything that could be done."

When walking to the other two Kurama took his cell phone and called an ambulance. Before the help could arrive the fox grew another plant that immediately blossomed and made some king of polled. Just in case the redhead covered his mouth and nose for that time and also this plant shrank away.

The ambulances sirens reached their ears. The plant user picked up his shopping bag and whit quick pace left the park. The bystanders followed the youko as he arrived to his apartment. He opened the door and before any of the onlookers could get in, the entrance was closed.

"What now?" Kuwabara asked.

"Imagine we're ghosts." The mind creation stated. "We can walk through walls." The youth floated in front of the door and disappeared to the other side. The others followed without a word, except the orange haired man. He doubted for a second, but then decided to follow. As he reached the living room, where his comrades were he noted that Botan was sitting on the couch. The green-eyed man was in the kitchen putting his shopped things away.

"Koenma-sama has a job for you." The ferry girl said always so enthusiastically. The redhead sighed and closed the fridges door.

"If it's about a little purple youkai with a head one third of his height, it's already taken care of." He said tiredly.

"Oh." was all Botan managed to say. "What happened to him? Koenma-sama would have wanted him not dead."

"He wasn't going to talk and besides that he practically killed himself. I just little bit speeded it up." the fox said leaning against the door frame. "It wouldn't have been anyone's win if his body had been found."

"Well then…" the blue haired grim reaper stood up, looking like she didn't find words to say. "I'll just inform Koenma-sama." She took her oar and walked to the back door. "Take care of your arm and good night!" The lady hopped on her transport and the same time the exit closed, blackness arrived.

No one spoke before they were back in the halls full of different coloured bubbles.

"So that's that? Dumb luck?" Yusuke said in wonder. "I can't believe it. Just because some stupid girl started to scream."

"Shut up and walk." Hiei snapped. It sure was stupid, but they could do nothing to change what had already happened. Now they just had to get things fixed.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Translations (I believe you all know these, but still.):

Kitsune fox

youko fox demon

youkai demon

-sama ending, that could be translated like master or something.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Little Myy: The chapter! It's over! At last! (I only wrote it million times again and again, because first I didn't know what to write and then I accidentally deleted it.) There will still be probably 2 or 3 chapters and epilogue or something like that.

Oh yeah, and if someone didn't get it Hiei was indicating to the time Itsuki's creature swallowed Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara and Mitarai in the other dimension. And the pollen was to wipe their memories.

Cause I'm so lazy I don't answer to the reviews, but thank you all for them! (And please REVIEW MORE! madman laugh)


End file.
